Hall of Monuments
Description The Hall of Monuments is an explorable area in the Eye of the North expansion and will be incorporated in Guild Wars 2 to help tie the games together and reward dedicated Guild Wars players in Guild Wars 2. Certain achievements will add monuments, and each monument will unlock something, such as an exclusive item or title, for a character on a linked Guild Wars 2 account. Getting there The Hall of Monuments is located North of Eye of the North. Exits *Eye of the North NPCs * 1 Scrying Pool * 20 Ogden Stonehealer * 20 Gwen * 20 Vekk Pets * 5 Rainbow Phoenix (Only if you are here by yourself, have all tapestries displayed, and have achieved "People Know Me" in the maxed titles rank.) Monuments Monuments are activated by using a Monumental Tapestry. The tapestry will then hang on the wall and display an artistic backdrop of the monument's achievements. Once individual submissions have been made, statues will appear in the monument's area depicting the submitted item. *Monument of Fellowship - Heroes and Pets **Heroes must have armor upgrades to be added to the monument. (Only displays 5 at a time.) **You must have your pets present and evolved (level 20) to add that specific pet to the monument. The Imperial Phoenix, The Black Widow and the Black Moa Bird will be displayed like the Heroes. All pets can get a monument that says Animal Companion. *Monument of Devotion - Minipets and Collectibles **Minipets become "customized" (forever) to your character when you display them in the monument. (Only displays 20 at a time.) *Monument of Honor - Titles and Achievements **This is the only monument that does not require a monumental tapestry to activate. **It contains displays for completing a campaign, and for high-rank PvE and PvP titles, however, the full list of PvE displays and rank requirements is not yet known. (Only displays 5 at a time.) ***The minimal rank for PvP titles is currently rank 8 for hero and r3 for all the other titles. **Achievements include completing a campaign, a difficult quest or an elite mission. *Monument of Valor - Unlocked High-End Weapons **''Currently'' only Destroyer Weapons from the Eye of the North expansion can be added. *Monument of Resilience - Ascended/Elite Armor Sets **Armor sets must be worn for you to add them to the monument. They must form a complete set (excluding headgear) from a single Ascended armor type - no 'blends'. **Armor sets show yourself in the style AND the color of the set you wore. It does NOT show the armor ALONE, contrary to the wording. **Armor is shown in the color of the armor you were wearing upon entering.(This is not always the case. Armor before the new dye system or possibly made before the 'gray starter color' will display a different color.) **You DON'T lose your armor when you display it. **Warrior Silver Eagle armor is the only Dwarven armor that can currently be displayed. Blessings Call of the Eye * Skill. You feel the Eye Of The North calling for you. Quests Notes *The Hall of Monuments requires that you have the items you wish to display on your character and equipped at the time of submission. *The Hall of Monuments displays are per character. *You can reactivate any previously done primary quests by seeking Guidance at the Scrying Pool. **This can also be used to repair a quest if you left prematurely and became unable to continue. *To show someone your Hall of Monuments you must be party leader. *If the party leader leaves, Hall of Monuments will become that of the new party leader. External links *GuildWars.com - Hall of Monuments rewards Category:Far Shiverpeaks